


Laundry Day

by Dark_Romances



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, I'm too deep in this man, Laundry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vikuuri, this is my first fan fiction in like 5 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: "Viktor was right. All these pieces of clothes held all kinds of memories."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have some good ol domestic fluff. I really grabbed on to this idea of Yuuri doing laundry before Viktor came home and this is what came of it. I hope you guys like it.

The apartment was abnormally quiet today. He missed the noise sometimes; it was hard to explain but there was something comforting in always having something to listen to. The soft humming of the washing machine echoed though the empty house and the smell of fresh laundry started to fill all the rooms in the house. 

Yuuri carried the basket of freshly washed laundry out to the living area. He stopped and looked out the window to see the weather. “Hmm…its nice outside today. Ill go hang them out there today.” He spoke to himself as he heaved the basket to the patio door. He quickly opened the curtains and slid open the door. Makkachin quickly ran outside, wanting to look at the street down below.

Yuuri chuckled, “Be careful Makkachin” he said to the excited dog. He grabbed the first shirt out the basket and shook it out. He looked at it and smiled; it was one of Victors older shirts. It was worn it, faded, and even had a few holes in it. 

Yuuri tried to convince him on multiple occasions to throw out some of his older clothes but Victor seemed to think otherwise. He whined about how all those clothes all were from a good moment in his life and there was no way he could let them go. Yuuri couldn’t really understand why someone would keep stuff they never really use. But alas, Viktor’s whining won that round he got to keep the clothes.

As he was hanging up the laundry, he was taking a moment to look at everything. He was remembering everything that happened in this one shirt. He couldn’t help but smile as the memories ran though his mind. Victor was right. All these pieces of clothes held all kinds of memories.

Every time he would pick up something, he would think to himself.

“This was the shirt he wore when he got me that cake and dropped it before I got to eat it.”

“This is the jacket he was wearing when we went out to the park and he got distracted by every dog there.”

“This is the scarf he was wearing when he first told me he loved me.”

Yuuri found himself blushing up to his ears as he was getting lost in the sea of memories floating though his head. A loud bark from Makkachin quickly brought him back to reality. He looked down at the scarf and smiled softly before hanging it up with the rest of the clothes. 

He grabbed the empty basket and walked back into the house. “Makkachin. Let’s go inside now. Viktor will be home soon.” He called out. The dog excitedly ran back into the house and sat right in front of the door. Yuuri laughed whole heartedly. “You are really something else Makkachin.” He said as he shut the door. He took the basket back into their room. 

He let a deep sigh, looking at all of Viktor’s stuff all over the floor. Shoes, clothes, and other personal belongings riddled the floor. He shook his head and started to pick up everything on the floor. “I ask him to do one thing. Clean up your mess. Is that so hard to do?” he complained, putting all the stuff back in its proper place. Yuuri liked to keep the house clean, it kept his mind at ease. It made thinking easier. In a messy house, he couldn’t think about anything else but he mess. 

This complaining was short lived thanks to Makkachin barking loudly. He listened closely and heard the sound of the door opening and closing. A familiar voice echoed though the house.

“Yuuri! I’m home!” 

Yuuri came out the bedroom, arms filled with Viktor’s stuff, to greet him. “Welcome home.” Yuuri said in a soft voice. Viktor smiled and walked over to greet him with a quick kiss. Even though they had been together for his long, a simple kiss could still make him weak in the knees.

“What is all this?” Viktor said pointing to all the junk in Yuuri’s arms. “What do you think it is? I asked you to do one thing, pick up your mess before you leave.” Yuuri started to explain. Viktor wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist. Yuuri quickly tensed up. 

“I’m sorry dorogoy. I was in a rush this morning. I woke up late and forgot all about it.” He spoke in an apologetic tone right into Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri blushed and quickly wormed his way out of his arms. “N-No. You always do this when you need to clean. You get all close and try to make me flustered and then I end up cleaning it all. I’m serious this time Viktor. No sweet talk this time.” He said, slightly nervous of his reaction. 

Viktor chuckled and nodded, “Okay, Okay. I'll go clean it up. Wouldn’t want an angry Yuuri on my hands.” He joked, grabbing the stuff from his hand and kissing him on the head. Yuuri felt the blush creeping up to his ears. He closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his heart from beating from out of his chest. He took a deep breath as Viktor walked to their bedroom to clean up. He covered his face with his hands and grinned from ear to ear.

Even after being together after all these years, Viktor still manages to make his heart race from the simplest things.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorogoy - Darling
> 
>  
> 
> I have a few more of these one-shot type stories. I'm open to some fluffy domestic scenarios with Viktor and Yuuri if you guys want to see more.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
